A New Life
by starlightxlilies
Summary: Rin remembers her last moments of life as her soul is carried away to the netherworld and Sesshoumaru saves her. She is revived by him and decides to follow him. oneshot for now...not sure if i should continue. i'll wait and see what ppl think


_There was emptiness and light all around her, all hope, fear and worries dissipated in the quietude of the netherworld. She did not remember how or why she had died, only that she could no longer move, for she had no corporeal body, only her mind existed in this white world. She could not see anything or hear anything because there was nothing to see or hear, and she had no eyes or ears. Perhaps this was where she needed to be, where she had to belong. When she alive, she had only been an object of pity and scorn from the villagers and other children. No one cared for her or worried about her, there was only and always pity._

_She felt her mind beginning to fade quicker now that she had made her peace with her life, and yet something deep inside her mind kept tugging her back, refusing to let her melt away into the whiteness. What was this remembrance? The thoughts within her were cloudy and thick with a terrifying fog that wouldn't go away. She wanted to remember what it was that still anchored her to life, why she was not allowed to pass on into death and the next world. A face. _

_The small whiteness of the girl's soul remembered a face, someone elegant and wild, the most beautiful face she had ever seen. A face that refused to smile. It was familiar and foreign at the same time, but whose was it? The face began fading away again as she struggled to identify it, and she pulled towards it, following it into a different light. It was a demon light! This face was that of a demon's. She felt a warmth enter her thoughts and memories flooded back, he had been immobile beneath the great tree in the forest, his beauty like ice, cold and rare. This was the demon who she had only recently met and cared for. He had been hers._

_No one would take this treasure away, she had been the one to find him, and she had cared for him all on her own. And he had...he had looked over at her one day for the first time. He had spoken as well, his deep voice resonating like the hum of nighttime. If the moon could speak, it would have his voice. Yes, and he had said...he had said something to her, he had been worried about her! She remembered this with a pathetic joy. No one had ever cared for her like that before._

_She had to find him again, she had to go back to him. At this point, thousands of memories came flooding into her soul again as it floated steadily down the river of other souls towards the mysterious light. She remembered her life in the village and the last moments before her death. She had been thinking of him again, runnings towards him, trying to find him. He cared for her, he would save her, he had to! He was the only one who could..._

_After those thoughts she remembered being pushed onto the ground, her small body torn apart by ravenous claws and teeth, her blood ran warm and thick. She had not died instantly, she had lain on the ground in a pool of her own blood, feeling her life fade away slowly. Her mind only thought of _him_, the hope of being saved, not just from death but from her solitude, kept her small soul clinging desperately to life. Would he come? Would he save her? _

_Then the girl had died, slowly, but absolutely. And now...she still clung to life, it was pulling her back, the thoughts of _him_ were anchoring her to the world of the living. She would wait for him. Her little soul began fighting against the swift current of the river of souls, but by now she was almost through the ulimate light. No! Stop, please, she thought._

_Suddenly another light pierced through, this one did not envelope the world, it was swift and thin, moving with clear purpose. It intended something. The beam of light swept around, searching, and finally swept past her, carrying her away from the current and on towards the face of the man in her thoughts. Would she see him again? Where was she going?_

_The beam sped against the soul river and effortlessly threw her soul back into the world of the living. _

_The sensation of being brought back to life was like being pulled out of the water after being under it for too long. She suddenly felt suffocated and wanted something badly, air, life, to breath and feel again. The light was gone and now there was only darkness. Her eyes were closed. She wanted to see him, see his face and be with him, let him save her. She opened her eyes._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rin woke in the arms of the demon she had been wishing for, and he was peering down at her, almost anxiously. He had an expression of surprise on his face and they sat there for a moment longer. She was very confused and remained very still, unsure of what to do now that he was here. Inside she was elated and giddy, he had come! He was the only person in the world she could count on to save her. Everyone else had failed her, but he hadn't. She would follow him forever now.

The demon held the girl for a bit longer, wondering if he had truly brought her back to life. testing this newly discovered power. When she looked to be of normal health and life, he let her go, standing up to walk away. So Tenseiga could revive humans? The sword was still useless to him.

Rin's eyes lowered sadly. Was he leaving already? Entranced, she gazed at him, never wanting him to leave her sight. She had nowhere else to go and no one to be with, except for the man walking away, and so unconsciously, her feet began to move and soon she was following him like a lost puppy. She was vaguely aware of another presence behind her, running up towards the demon. A small green creature with a long staff. 

"Oh, wait Sesshoumaru-sama!" it screeched.

The girl smiled to herself, so his name was Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru-sama.


End file.
